


A Different First Meeting

by Omward



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Bakery, Fluff, Implied Jason Todd/Roy Harper - Freeform, Implied Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent, M/M, Soulmates, Valentines Day One-Shot, implied Bruce Wayne/Selina Kyle - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22727461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omward/pseuds/Omward
Summary: In a world where you see every color except the color of your soulmate’s eyes, Dick goes about his life wishing to meet his soulmate. Until, the day he does.--------An AU of my Buni Bakery! Fanfic. Basically me wanting to write cute Bridflash but can't in my actual pic so here we are.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Wally West
Comments: 6
Kudos: 227





	A Different First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> I completely forgot that it was Valentines Day today until my sister texted me to listen to Tina Fey's What's Love Got To Do With It. (Amazing song by the way) Saying that it was a tradition to do so.

Dick is five when he learns about soulmates for the first time. His mother and father are walking into the back after their performance. Their outfits contain -what he has learned to be- yellow, red, and a section that is a colorless gray. He runs up to his parents and pulls on his mother’s hand. 

“Mommy? Why is your outfit gray?” He points to the colorless part.

He watches as his mother and father share a look. His mother and father spat down to his height. His mother places her hands on his shoulders. Gently rubbing circles. 

“Dickie, this part right here is a color called green. You just can’t see it.” His mother’s voice is smooth and gentle. However, Dick tilts his head slightly to the side.

“Why not?”

“Well, son, it is the color of your soulmates eyes.” His father answers this time. 

“But I can see other colors.” 

“Yes, but until you meet your soulmate you won’t be able to see green.”

“Don’t worry, Dickie,” His mother coos as she hugs her son. “You’ll meet your soulmate eventually. Just like mommy and daddy met each other.” 

“Just like mommy and daddy?”

“Just like us.” 

Dick smiles up to his parents. Wanting nothing more in the moment to meet his soulmate. 

\---------------------------

After the  _ accident, _ as Dick likes to call it, he doesn’t think of soulmates for a while. Not until he’s in the kitchen with Elizabeth peeling apples. 

The apple in Elizabeth’s hand is that same colorless gray as the grass and trees. He never knew apples could be green having only seen them red.

“Are apples usually green or is that just a rare one?” Dick stops peeling to look at Elizabeth. 

“Apples come in all different colors. Usually people buy red and green, but I find the yellow ones exciting.” She gives a little laugh at that. Not once looking away from peeling her apple.

“Is it a light green or dark green?”

The question makes Elizabeth finally stop peeling. She looks over at Dick with a wide smile on her face. 

“Oh my word. My little Blueberry’s soulmate has green eyes. Oh how cute. Reminds me of the good old days.” 

“Did your soulmate have green eyes too?” 

“Yes he did.” Her smile shrinks and she looks back to the apple. Dick can see the far away look in her brown eyes. Suddenly, she snaps out of her trance. “But enough of that. These apples won’t get peeled if we laze around.” 

Dick nods. 

“By the way,” Elizabeth smiles at Dick. “The apple is a light green.”

\--------------------

“What does the color green look like?” Dick asks one weekend morning as he watches Elizabeth prepare for a blueberry pie from the kitchen table. 

“Well, that’s a hard question to answer, Blueberry. Light or dark green?”

“Just- Just green.” 

“I cannot tell you what it looks like but I can tell you some meanings of the color.” 

Dick nods, wanting to get any information he can about the color. 

“Green is the color of nature. Most people associate the color with the earth. Symbolizing growth, harmony, healing, energy, and safety. Sometimes it can also speak for a person’s lack of experience. Does that help at all, Blueberry?”

“Yeah, it does. Green sounds amazing.”

\-------------------

“Hey,  Bunicuţă ?” Dick slowly walks into the living room. Elizabeth is sitting in a brown rocking chair, reading, near a light fireplace. 

“Yes, Blueberry?” Elizabeth puts her book and reading glasses on the table next to the chair. Dick moves to stand next to her chair.

“Will I ever find my soulmate?” His neck curves to look at the ground. Tears start to pool in front of his eyes. He hears Elizabeth shift in her chair but he refuses to look up. Fingers weave their way in between his own. Dick clenches onto Elizabeth’s hand. Soaking in the tender warm that Elizabeth brings. 

“Of course, Dickie. What brought this on?” 

“Some of the kids at school said I would never find my soulmate because I’m a gypsy.” His voice is small. The tears start to trail down his cheeks.

A gasp comes from his side and so does a yank. In an instant, Dick ends up in Elizabeth’s tight embrace. Her arms wrapping viciously around Dick. As if protecting him from the cruel words of his school bullies. 

“Dickie, you listen, and you listen well.” Dick moves to look Elizabeth in the eyes. “You will find your soulmate. I’ll make sure of it.” 

He slightly giggles at the fierce, determined blaze residing in Elizabeth’s eyes. He wipes away the tear streaks from his cheek. 

“Thanks,  Bunicuţă.” 

“Anytime, love. Now get off me so I can write a note to call a certain school principal.” 

Dick laughs and hops off of Elizabeth’s lap. 

\------------------

“Bunicuţă, did you know people can be in a relationship with someone who isn’t their soulmate?” 

“Of course, Blueberry.” 

“Cause Amelia is dating Marty, and they’re not soulmates. But they seem really happy.”

Dick has never thought about the idea of dating someone that isn’t his soulmate. Since his parents were soulmates and Elizabeth speaks so highly of her dead soulmate husband; Dick always wanted to have his soulmate to be his first relationship. Always being loyal to however is the owner of green eyes. 

“Blueberry, people can fall in love even if they’re not soulmates.” 

That thought scares Dick. What if he fell in love with someone who’s not his soulmate? He shakes the thought from his mind. Refusing to even think about it. As if seeing his inner struggle, Elizabeth pipes up. 

“I know you’re loyal to your soulmate, Blueberry. You’ll find them.” She smiles at him. 

“But what if I fall in love with someone else? What if I never see green?” 

“Then that’s alright. You’ll be in love, Blueberry, and that’s all I can ever ask for.” 

Dick freezes. Her words make sense. Soulmate or not he’ll be in love. 

\---------------------

Dick stands in front of her grave. Dark and light gray surrounding him. Tears, in bulks, sliding down his face. He places the bouquet of flowers before her grave. 

“I bet this place is beautiful Bunicuţă, I wish I can see all the green surrounding you. I know it’s your favorite color.” 

The wind is a gentle breeze against his face. He sits down on the grass right next to the gravestone. Despite the ugly gray color surrounding him, he can feel the harmony of nature that the quiet, tree covered, cemetery gives. 

“Your right Bunicuţă. Green feels nice.” 

The breeze flutters against his skin.

\-------------------

Dick is happy for Amelia and Marty. How could he not be? His two best friends are now engaged to each other. However, a pang of envy tugs at his heart. He just wishes to find someone for himself. Soulmate or not.

\------------------

Finding a criminal in his bakery early in the morning is scary enough, especially when he’s open firing at Dick. But to have Gotham’s crime fighting Robin in his store, saving him, a feeling of gratitude washes over him. 

The suit reminds him of his parents’ performing outfit. Red, yellow, and a colorless gray. 

\-------------------

“Have you guys found your soulmates yet?” Dick asks the Gotham heroes. 

“I have and he’s a dumbass.” Hood scoffs but Dick can hear his smile. 

“Yep and he’s really nice. I hope I can introduce you to him Dick.” Red offers while smiling at Dick. 

“I would love for that, Red.” 

“She’s my wife.” Batman gives. Hoping to not have to further indulge in the question. 

Robin tsks and crosses his arms, “I refuse to believe that Jonathan is my soulmate.” 

Dick sputters at the sentence. Even Robin found his soulmate and he’s just a boy. Dick groans into his hands. 

“What’s wrong Dick?” Red questions.

“All of you have found your soulmates and I still haven’t found mine.” 

“Don’t worry, Grayson. The minute you find yours I will slap him for being so late.” Robin puffs out his chest. Dick sighs slightly but ruffles Robin’s hair. Supposedly being the only one, besides Batman, to be able to do so.

“Thanks, Robby. But please be gentle with them. I don’t need them running off after I just found them.” 

Robin just huffs at Dick’s comment, “I hold no promises.” 

\-----------------------

Things are looking up for the bakery after the whole television report on the bakery. Dick will always and forever be grateful to Bruce. What is not grateful for is that Amelia called in sick. Ever since opening time, Dick has been swamped with customers. Not that he’s really complaining about it, he just wishes he has help. 

“Next!” Dick cheers. Examining the person next in line. He’s taller than Dick but not by much. His hair is a fiery red and Dick spots freckles littering the downward casted face. The man looks up from his phone and colorless gray that Dick has come to know fairly well explodes into a vibrant green. 

Dick’s jaw goes slack. He just stares into those verdian depths. 

“Hurry up. You’re holding up the line.” The person behind his soulmate scoffs. 

Dick’s mind comes to a halt. His soulmate. This handsome man in front of him, with the most beautiful green eyes, is his soulmate. His.

The man takes a step forward, clearing his throat, “I’m Wally. Wally West.” Wally holds out a hand for Dick to shake. 

Dick grabs Wally’s hand. It’s rough with callouses, yet strong all the same. 

“My name’s Richard Grayson, but you can call me Dick.” They shake hands and Dick doesn’t want to let go. Wally’s hand is warm, almost radiant with heat, and comforting. Dick’s mind flashes back to what Elizabeth said about the color green. Energy, harmony, and safety. Three things Dick feels while looking into Wally’s eyes. 

“Can we get a move on? Some of us got places to be.” The same person as before scoffs once more. 

Dick can feel his face flush. He completely forgot about the rest of his customers. 

“Sorry, but some of us just met their soulmate.” Wally barks back. 

Majority of his customers coo at Wally’s words. Making Dick’s face burn. 

“I-Is there anything you’d like?” Dick avoids eye contact with Wally. Too embarrassed to keep it. 

“Four chocolate chip muffins, two orange dream bars, and six brownies.” Wally hurries his order. Eyes never leaving Dick. Now Dick can feel his ears aflame as well. 

Dick scurries around, grabbing everything Wally asked for, and puts them meticulously into his famed light blue box. Telling Wally his amount in the process. As Wally goes for his wallet, Dick slips a piece of paper into the box just before he ties the bow. 

“Here you go.” Dick smiles at Wally. He can still feel his cheeks burning as Wally’s eyes observe him. “I hope you like them.” 

“I probably will.” Wally pauses. “I’ll see you tomorrow, Dick.” 

“I’d like that Wally.” Dick waves to Wally as he leaves. 

As he’s dealing with the rude customer from before he hears Wally shouting in excitement. Dick giggles. 

\------------------

_ Hey this is Wally. Thanks for your number _

Dick smiles at the text. The text was sent hours ago, but being that he just closed up shop Dick is just seeing it now. He saves the number as Green Eyed RedHead. 

_ No problem Wally! I’m really happy that we met each other! _

Dick puts his phone in his back pocket once again and moves to the kitchen. He starts to prepare baked goods for the Gotham crusaders. However, his phone chimes.

_ Hey I was thinking and only if you’re okay with it that we could possibly hang out tomorrow? To get to know each other and stuff  _

Dick giggles as he reads the text. Finding it funny that he can feel Wally’s nervous energy through his phone. 

_ I would love that Wally. We can meet at my bakery. What time works for you? _

_ I can meet you at 10 How’s that _

_ That’s fine with me! _

_ Okay see you then Dick _

_ See you Wally! Oh, did you like the baked goods? _

_ Dude you have no idea how much I loved those The brownies are wicked good _

_ I’m so glad you liked them!  _

Dick gets so absorbed with texting Wally that he barely realizes how much time passes. Only when Red, Hood, and Robin walk into the bakery does he realize. He apologizes profusely to the three about not having fresh goods for them. 

“It’s fine Dick. Plus you looked really into whatever you were doing on your phone.” Red points out. 

“Oh!” Dick perks up with a wide smile. “I met my soulmate today. He has the brightest green eyes and the most fiery red hair. I’m going to meet him tomorrow around ten.” 

“Are you sure it will be safe for you Grayson. You don’t know this man that well.” Robin crosses his arms with a glare. 

Dick smiles at the boy then notices the cool green mask and gloves the boy wears. 

“Robby, you look so cool.” Dick compliments the boy. Robin just tsks at Dick. 

\--------------

  
  


Dick shuffles from side to side. Waiting anxiously for Wally in front of the bakery. He’s dressed in his best blue button down and form fitting jeans. 

“Hey, Dick.” He hears a shout coming from his left. Dick turns to see Wally screeching to a halt in front of him, holding a bouquet of flowers.

“I-uh-I got these for you.” Wally rubs the back of his neck. Dick gentle takes the flowers and sniffs them. 

“They’re beautiful Wally.” Dick beams up to him. “Just let me put these in a vase before we leave.” 

“Leave?” Wally questions. 

“Yeah, I was hoping that we could go out somewhere?” Dick feels a rush of embarrassment coming to the forefront. He hides his face behind the flowers.How could he just assume Wally would want to go somewhere with him.

“Nah, it’s cool. Where were you thinking?” 

“Oh, just this small diner nearby.”

“I’m down for that.” 

Dick smiles at Wally before rushing back into the closed bakery to get some water for the poor flowers. 

\---------------

“Then I said, “Sorry man, she said she didn’t have a boyfriend.” Then he proceeded to give me a black eye.” 

Dick almost spews out the vanilla milkshake he’s drinking. Quickly gulping it down, Dick lets out the laugh he was holding in. 

“Wally, I can’t believe you did that.” Dick holds his stomach while he laughs. 

“What can I say? I woo the hearts of everyone I meet.” Wally points finger guns at Dick. Only making Dick laugh more. 

“More with the fact that you used such a lame pickup line.” 

“Excuse you, but my pick up lines are the best.” Wally defends himself.

“Well, let’s see it.” Dick smiles. 

“Do you like science because I've got my ion you.” Wally winks at the end of it.

“Did you really just use a science pickup line?” Dick says in between his giggles. 

“Why? Not a fan of science?” 

“No. I loved science but math was more of my strong point.” 

“Oh, math God, why don’t you give me one of your famous pickup lines.” 

Dick flush and looks off to the side. He’s never had to use a pick up line before. Or even knows any.

“I-I don’t know any.” Dick mumbles. 

“Hmm? What was that? I didn’t quite catch what you said.” Wally comments while putting a hand to his ear. 

“I don’t know any pickup lines. I’ve never had to use any before. And no one’s ever used one on me.” Dick looks back to Wally to see the redhead sputtering. 

“You’re like a greek god, Dick. How could you not have used a pickup line and how could anyone not use one on you?” 

Dick hides his face in his hands. Heat starts burning the tops of his cheeks and ear tops. The same itchy, burning feeling starts crawling down his neck. 

“W-Wally,” Dick’s voice is soft like a whisper. Trying to not to sound so embarrassed. 

“What? I’m just telling the truth, Dick.” 

“I’ve just- I’ve never had to because I’ve been waiting for my soulmate. Plus, no one has ever liked me before.” 

Dick watches in amazement as a blush forms on Wally’s cheeks. His freckles are highlighted by the pink tint. The scene is almost hypnotizing. 

“You know what you would really look beautiful in? My arms.” Wally looks away, his blush intensifying. 

Dick and Wally are looking away from each other, both blushing like crazy. Both thinking this is the best soulmate meeting in history. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I imagine Wally not being one for punctuations.
> 
> Should I write Wally's perspective cause I kind of want to....


End file.
